Ogre
) |Row 4 title =Status: |Row 4 info =Deceased |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Organization: |Row 8 info = Bankikai |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = "Gate of Hades" |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = N/A |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Hinata Tadokoro }} Ogre (オーガ) was the leader of the short-lived Bankikai who fell in battle against Amnesia. A suave yet kindhearted man, Ogre would willingly protect those close to him, regardless if they are of friend or foe, even if it means sacrificing his life. Ogre appears as a major NPC in Exe:Late[st]'s Chronicle Mode, being a key character in the events leading up to the main story. Information Ogre was the leader and founder of the now disbanded Bankikai around six months before the actual story. His real name is unknown. Appearance Ogre is a tall, dark skinned and slim-built man with lime green eyes, long, metallic grey hair done up in a ponytail and black eyebrows. On both of his hands, he has brown rings on both his index and little fingers and also has some similarly colored bracelets on both of his wrists. He also wears a golden necklace that is adorned with what is presumably the Bankikai insignia. Ogre's attire consists of a long-sleeved, unbuttoned, dark grey suit jacket, a loosely buttoned up, long sleeved magenta shirt underneath and a pair of loose, grey jeans. He also wears a white scarf that hangs from his shoulders and, while he's never actually seen wearing it, a white hat with a black strap that also features the presumed Bankikai insignia. Ogre is semi-blind; A large scar of unknown origin travels across his left eye, leaving him unable to see out of it. Personality At a glance, Ogre comes off as a suave, smooth-talking womanizer. He initially takes interest in the Hollow Night and it's factions after hearing of Licht Kreis' status as an all-women organization and likes to pepper his conversations with the female cast with compliments and perverse jokes, regardless of how they take it. Despite his seemingly lecherous attitude, Ogre genuinely respects the women he meets, referring to Yuzuriha as "Ma'am" and offering to take Zohar out to dinner after she expresses worry for him. Underneath his womanizing extrerior, however, Ogre is a man with a strict code of honor and a keen interest in knowledge, showing eagerness to learn about the Hollow Night and the nature of EXS. He is deeply protective of his friends, placing his worry of Strix and Zohar's well-being above his when they go missing. He firmly believes in sticking together to survive, which was one of his main motives in founding Bankikai in the first place. Ogre also puts himself out even for those that consider him an enemy, such as when he offers to kill Roger so that neither Gordeau or Enkidu would have to carry the burden of having to put down a friend, an act that ends up costing him his life. Story Episode: Ancient Guardian and The Devil's King (古の守人と鬼哭の王) After getting into a fistfight with another group of In-Births, Ogre and his two friends end up meeting Yuzuriha, who appears to try and quell the situation. Ogre apologizes to her regarding the incident. Curious of what the Night entails, Ogre asks Yuzuriha about the Hollow Night and it's rules, despite her attempts at trying to convince him to leave. Eventually, Yuzuriha concedes and Ogre offers to take her to the headquarters he set up to discuss privately. When there, Ogre explains that his goal is to form an organization due to the powerful In-Births roaming the Night and expresses his beliefs in being able to freely use EXS. Yuzuriha decides to challenge Ogre to a duel, not realizing that she left her Iris Blade behind. Ogre takes this opportunity to show off his EXS ability: The Gate of Hades. However, he stops after Yuzuriha realizes her bluff. The two exchange a few more words before going their separate ways, and Ogre promises his comrades to a meal for their patience, with Zohar promising to leave him in debt. Episode: Amnesia VS Bankikai (『忘却の螺旋』ｖｓ『万鬼会』)/A Girl Serene (月を見る少女) Soon, Bankikai ends up growing enough for both Amnesia and Licht Kreis to notice, with the former seeing them as an annoyance. Ogre decides to bait them out and see if they respond. Soon later, Amnesia do and offer to fight him and his group the following Night. The following battle ends with Hilda victorious over Ogre. However, Roger ends up transforming into a fallen Void after wandering too close to the Abyss. Ogre orders Strix to find Zohar and leave the area and takes up the burden of being the one who puts Roger down, knowing full well that he wouldn't survive. Despite his efforts, The Howling Demon King meets his end after taking a blow for Gordeau and getting devoured by Roger. Abilities Ogre's special ability is called the "Gate of Hades" ( ), which involves the titular gate. Once active, the gate continuously appear directly behind Ogre's back. He can call forth a strange mist from beyond the gate and manipulate it at will. Ogre mainly uses this mist to empower his already incredible strength. The mist also has the ability to corrode metal, which extends to weapons and armor. Ability confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on November 30th 2017 Even without calling upon the power of the Gate, Ogre has proved himself to be immensely powerful, being able to send a man flying with a single punch. The Gate, combined with Strix's enhancement abilities makes Ogre arguably one of the strongest members of the cast, only barely getting bested by Hilda. Gallery Trivia *Ogre appears on one of the trophy icons for UNIst but strangely enough, his appearance is different. Here, his hair is blue, his suit is white and he has a cigarette in his mouth. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Society Category:Deceased